Manipulation at its Finest
by Yue in the Stars
Summary: In which Haruhi is altogether much more cunning and manipulative than ever expected.


"So, why did you join the Host Club?"

That question. That stupid, infernal little question that had been plaguing her head since the day before, all through the night, and all day up to this very moment. You see, Haruhi did not want to be here. Not at all. And because of that, she was determined to find a way out of this mess. You didn't study how to become a lawyer without learning a few tricks, after all.

Girls liked sob stories, right? Oh, she'd give them a sob story. Using every trick her father had shoved down her throat to maker look cuter, she prepared herself to tell her story in the most pitiful, most adorable way possible.

"W-well…" Haruhi made sure to make her voice wobble, and mentally cheered as the girls looked at her in worry. "I-it all started when I found this place… I… I was looking for a place to study… I want to be a lawyer like my mom, you know? She's gone now…. But that's not the story. A-anyways, when I found a potential place, i-it turned out to be here. A-and…" Haruhi made sure to add a sniffle, "When I opened the door, I didn't know what was going on… I didn't realize the Host Club was here, it's hard to figure a lot of stuff out w-when you're new. A-and w-when I got in there…" Haruhi made herself choke up.

The two girls with her widened their eyes. "W-what happened?"

Haruhi put on the final piece of the act that would make her seem unbelievably cute and adorable; doe eyes. But not her normal doe eyes, oh no. These eyes were widened in such a way that it made her seem like a deer caught in the headlights, but much more subtle and adorable, in addition to a precise amount of tears to complement it.

"W-well… They scared me, you know? A-and I didn't know what was going on… There was just- just this storm of petals, and suddenly they're surrounding me, a-and I didn't know what was going on, and when one of them glomped me, and the others were cornering me, I f-fell…" Haruhi put in a splash of guilt mixed in with her eyes. Didn't want to seem like she didn't regret it. She was trying to play innocent here. "E-except…" She paused, and the two girls leaned in in anticipation. "W-when I fell, I hit a vase. A-and," Haruhi made sure to make it look like she was trying not to burst into tears, "I-I t-tried t-to ca-catch i-it, b-but…"

The two girls gasped in horror. "Oh no…" Haruhi nodded.

"A-and that's not the worst… B-but…" Haruhi looked to the side. "I-it's embarrassing…. But I feel like you should know… Can I just… Whisper it or something?" The girls nodded, and leaned in. And so, Haruhi whispered the fact that she was, in fact, a girl, in the most pitiful way possible, and leaned back into her seat as they gasped. She put her doe eyes back on, started 'choking up' again, and continued talking. "A-and they didn't even notice! I-I don't get it! Why is this happening to me? I-I came here because it was the best school, and by becoming a lawyer, I could honor her m-memory. I-instead I have end up in a terrible situation, and because of that, I'm not sure I'll be able to be-become a lawyer!" Here, Haruhi made sure to let her tears flow free. She looked at the girls pitifully. That was, incidentally, the final piece needed for the girls to break, as they suddenly glomped her.

"P-poor Haruhi!" they gently wept. Then, suddenly, they moved back to their seats, texting furiously.

"Wh… What are you doing?" Haruhi sniffled. The two girls looked at their classmate. She was not only smaller and more petite, but she was cute, and while she may not have been as cute as Honey, she was also a commoner! They couldn't help but feel so sorry for her.

The two girls smiled encouragingly at Haruhi. "We're texting friends of ours. We want to help, and we think that others will too." Haruhi willed her eyes to tear up more, and bowed.

"T-thank you!" _Nailed it!_

* * *

In the end, Haruhi was debt free, had a bunch of friends, favor with many rich families, and was completely free of the Host Club. What happened to them? They were still popular, but had a significantly decreased reputation. Specifically, among those of Haruhi's friends.

In later years, when asked about the incident, all that was given was an innocent look, and a ' _All I did was tell the truth.'_ Truly, when the Host Club forced Haruhi in, they forgot to account for one thing; Fujioka Haruhi was studying to be a lawyer, and was indeed capable of being just as cunning and manipulative as the Shadow King Kyoya.

* * *

 **Hi! So, thanks for reading my first fanfiction (on here). Hopefully you liked this, so please let me know in the comments. This was actually inspired by some of _sen whitefox mako red demon_ 's stories, so go check them out! **


End file.
